


Wishes

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Brain Damaged!Blaine, Injury, M/M, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a brain injury because of a school shooting Blaine has trouble dealing. His friends are there for him and when Marley passes out, he can be there for his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: [The break up never happened, shooting happened before sectionals]! Blaine saves Marley from getting shot and is in a coma. New Directions and Kurt visit everyday. When Blaine wakes up, he has a childlike mind but still loves singing. When Marley collapses on stage, ND have on chance to win. Everybody wants to forfeit except Blaine, Blaine goes on stage determined and sings. Kurt, The Hummels, his parents and ND are really proud. New Directions win? Please do this, you’re my favourite:)

        Blaine was nervous! He never used to get nervous…did he?…no, no he didn’t…so why was his heart racing? He could hear his blood pumping in his head loudly.

            Thud thud

            Thud thud

            Thud tick

            Tick  _tick_

_Tick tick_

_His heart was racing. They could hear slow measured footsteps, the door opening, the footsteps continuing into the room. Marley was crying and clinging to his arm._

_The steps got closer._

_Marley screamed._

_He pushed her._

_Pain exploded in his chest._

“Hey!” Sam shook his shoulder lightly and he jumping, spinning around.

            “Hi Sam!”

            “Are you okay?” The other boy rubbed his back and Blaine nodded quickly. “You seemed a little distracted.”

            “I’m okay…” He pulled at his sleeves. “I just…I’m nervous.”

            “Dude,” Sam took his shoulders and smiled. “You are amazing. You family and Kurt are out there and they are so excited to see you! You love singing right?”

            “Yeah,” Blaine smiled shyly.

            “You are going to destroy it,” Sam gave him a bright smile, taking his hand and leading him to  the rest of the group.

            Blaine smiled at all of them and most of the New Direction members patted him on the back or gave him a quick hug. The only person who stood back was Marley. Her wide, guilty eyes would flick up to his but she glanced away when he shot her a wide smile.

            Why didn’t she like him?

            Did he do something wrong?

            Blaine frowned and took a step forward before Sam pulled him back. He shook his head slightly, trying to remember what he was doing before. Every since he woke up from the coma it had been difficult for him to stay focused on one thing. It took them forever practicing with the confetti cannons since Blaine would freeze, watching the confetti swirling down towards his face with wide eyes.

            “Ready to go buddy?” Sam asked and Blaine nodded quickly, leaning into his friend. They quickly moved to their positions and Blaine took in a trembling breath as the music started.

            It was amazing.

            It was so much fun!

            Blaine sang as loudly as he could, finding his parents smiling faces next to Kurt’s in the audience easily. For just a moment he got distracted and started to wave but Ryder easily moved him aside to his place and got him back on track.

            When the music stopped he couldn’t get the huge grin off his face.

            Sudden gasps and movement that wasn’t scheduled made him turn around to see Marley laying on the ground.

            Was she hurt? Was she shot? No…that wasn’t here…Blaine hurried after the others, terrified out of his mind. He offered up his juice box when Marley started blinking awake.

            “Maybe we should just forfeit,” Jake threw his hands up. “There’s no way we can perform now.”

            “No, I’m fine!” Marley tried to sit up and swayed dangerously.

            “I can do it,” Blaine said softly, repeating it louder a second later. “I’ll do it.”

            “Blaine, no,” Ryder shook his head and Marley’s sad eyes met his.

            “No I want to!” He said just as loudly.

            “Blaine…you don’t have to,” Marley whispered.

            “I can do it. Ever since I woke up people are telling me I can’t do things. I can do this,” Blaine looked around at everyone who avoided eye contact.

            “I brought my guitar!” Sam hurried to the back room. “Let’s do this.”

            With a quick laugh, Blaine jumped up and down before following him through the halls. The announcer gave them both a dirty glare and waved them onto the stage.

            The chatter of the crowd died as soon as the two boys ran onto the stage, watching as Blaine fiddled with his microphone.

            “Hi!” He stumbled into it a little. “I’m Blaine and this is Sam. Marley is a little sick but I think she’s okay. Um…um…I just like to sing. I don’t want us to go down without a fight. Um…” He jumped at the gentle hand Sam placed on his shoulder. After a short hesitation he leaned over to whisper something into his friend’s ear.

            “So…I’m just gonna sing now,” Blaine smiled softly and took a deep breath as Sam started playing his guitar.

             _When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you_

After the shooting Blaine had been in a coma for a week and a half. The shot to his chest made his heart stop beating and stopped the flow of oxygen to his brain for a few minutes. When he woke up he found himself confused often, easily upset, and easily distracted.

            But Marley had been saved when he pushed her aside.

             _If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do_

It was pretty lucky that he was able to perform with New Directions at all. Although his parents wanted to move him into a different school he refused. McKinnley was home. McKinnley was where all his friends were and to change everything was just…not okay. Sue, Figgins and Will worked together to make sure that the special education staff could help Blaine and keep him focused on his work.

             _Fate is kind_

_She brings to those to love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing_

            When Blaine woke up after the coma he was surrounded by his friends and family. They supported him and helped him when he had difficulties but it was nothing like Kurt. His boyfriend had moved back to Ohio and was with Blaine every step of the way. A part of Blaine was upset that Kurt had just dropped everything but a much bigger part was so thankful.

            When people stared at him, knowing he was the boy who had been shot, Kurt was there.

            When he was devastated by how far he dropped back in classes, Kurt was there.

            He was always there.

             _Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams come true_

            As soon as he finished singing the audience stood up and cheered. Sam laughed and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back.

            “That was so amazing.”

            Blaine grinned and bounced lightly on his feet, scanning the crowd. His family was smiling, tears shining on their faces, and New Directions ran out to join them in a group hug.

            “In an interesting turn of events,” The announcer called out. “The opposing team has decided to forfeit. The winners are The New Directions!”

            Blaine could hardly hear over the excited screams of his teammates. He grinned brightly at a still too pale Marley and for the first time she smiled back, no guilt showing in her eyes. 


	2. Fishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Oh my gosh I freaking LOVE your fics! Seriously! … Also the wishes fic you just posted, if you ever had time more of that AU would be amazing just to see what Blaine’s life is like/everyone around him with it :)

           Blaine doesn’t think life used to be so confusing.

            He let his fingers trail over the creases in his hospital sheets and frowned, trying to keep up with what was happening. His chest ached furiously and the nurses came in all the time to change the thick bandage on his chest. He hated, HATED, when they changed the bandage. It hurt so badly and it was so gross. He had tried to squirm away and eventually Cooper had to hold him down as they changed it.

            Didn’t they understand it hurt?

            Blaine didn’t think anyone understood.

            Just like he didn’t understand why Kurt cried so much.

            Blaine tried to make him smile. He tried to sing a few songs but sometimes the words got messed up in his head and Kurt’s smile would get sad. He tried to remind him of the good times but it was had to remember.

            He liked it the best when he could snuggle under Kurt’s arms and lay his head on his chest. Where he was safe. Where he was safe from Marley’s scream and the gun and the…

            Blaine’s eyes snapped open as he felt something wet hit his cheek. He looked up to see tears running down his boyfriend’s cheeks.

            “Kurt?” He asked softly.

            “Yeah?” Kurt hurriedly brushed the tears off his face.

            “Do I…do I make you sad?”

            “What?” Kurt froze staring down at him.

            “I know I’m not right. Sometimes I try to remember but it just…slips through my fingers like sand,” He felt tears welling in his own eyes. “I don’t want to make you sad though.”

            “You don’t make me sad,” Kurt whispered. “I just wish things had been a little different. I wish you were perfectly healthy and never had to go through that.”

            “Well, if wishes were…if wishes were,” Blaine frowned, trying to remember the phrase. “If wishes were fishes.”

            “Yeah,” Kurt nodded, holding him a little tighter. “You know that you make me very happy.”

            Blaine beamed happily up at him, too excited to really notice the pain lingering in Kurt’s eyes. 


	3. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Hi! Can I prompt more of the aU where Blaine gets a brain injury and is childlike? Maybe him coping in school and protective!ND? Or something with Kurt whatever! It would be awesome if you did more of it I really liked it:). Your stories are my favorite

As weird as it was, Blaine always loved school. He was a top student and was thirsty for knowledge. Something about knowing something he didn’t previously was thrilling for him.

 

So it was bizarre to not be able to do it. 

 

He now struggled to read the simplest books, the words jumping on the page and his attention wavering before he could read anything. Math wasn’t even in the question. Somehow he knew that he used to know everything on the practice sheets the tutors gave him but it was like everything was in a foreign language. 

 

Plus, Kurt was always there. Kurt was always there to smile at him or help him with his assignments. But he was also always looking so sad. 

 

Like how devastated he looked on the day Blaine finally went back to McKinley. It took him a long time to finally get his shirt buttoned and he gave up in the middle of putting on his bow tie. Kurt was smiling softly and smoothing his hands over his shirt. 

 

"You look very handsome."

 

"Really?" Blaine couldn’t hide the wide smile on his face that spread every single time Kurt complemented him. 

 

"Always," Kurt kissed his cheek softly. "Have fun at school. Tell me all about it when you get back."

 

Sam was leaning against the doorframe, waiting to drive his friend to school.

 

The closer they got to school the more nervous Blaine became. He could remember the mean words and the shoves and found himself wringing his hands. After a few seconds, Sam reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"No one is going to be mean to you," He said gently as he parked. "Come on, let’s get to Glee."

 

Blaine clutched his backpack to his chest as he followed Sam in. His heart pounded when he noticed all of the jocks and Cheerios staring at him. The halls got silent and people stared at him and that was when Blaine figured it out.

 

He wasn’t the gay kid anymore. 

 

He was the kid who had been shot. 

 

Suddenly there were too many eyes on him and he could feel his heart pick up. Sam quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked him quickly to the choir room. As soon as they passed by another crowd, tears started slipping down his cheeks.

 

"It’s okay," Sam whispered, keeping his arm around his friend. 

 

He sat down in the first chair he could and pulled his backpack to his chest, burying his face in the fabric.

 

"Here’s some apple juice if you want it," Sam knelt in front of him, Tina placing a hand on his knee. 

 

"I’m sorry," He couldn’t control his emotions. "I’m sorry."

 

"Why?" Sam sat down on the tile floor. 

 

"I’m sorry I’m this…broken thing.Something everyone stares at like a circus freak," He was trembling. "And I know I’m stupid now and…"

 

 _“_ You’re awesome dude,” Sam gave him a smile. “You are a kind, generous, amazing guy and everyone agrees. Blaine, you saved Marley’s life and you were hurt. You still smile and that is amazing.”

 

"You don’t know how worried we were," Tina said softly. "We thought you were going to die so now every improvement is a miracle. We’re so proud of you Blaine and I know this is scary."

 

He nodded into his backpack.

 

"The rest of us are going to be here with you," Jake piped up from the other side of the room. "We’re here to help. You can count on us."

 

Blaine smiled and lowered his backpack a little. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Would you consider writing Blaine from the Wishes/Fishes-verse in NY?

New York was so much  _fun._

It took some time but finally he was able to convince his parents to let him move in with Kurt. The brain damage had set him back another year in school and he had fought hard to get where he was. 

Maybe he wasn’t in NYADA. Maybe he wasn’t on Broadway yet. Maybe he was attending a junior college until he could move up. 

But he was here.

Two years ago he had been lying in a hospital bed as the doctors said it was a miracle that he had woken up at all. They warned him that he wouldn’t be able to go to school, that he wouldn’t be able to life the life he wanted.

But he had a second chance at life and he wasn’t going to waste it. 

Kurt was beyond supportive, helping Blaine with the tiny tasks that he struggled with without any judgment. He loved Blaine and together they were building a life together. It felt like every dream he had ever had was coming true. 

The bustle of the crowd was exciting as he tried to keep up with Kurt on their way to the farmer’s market. People were so interesting and Blaine often found himself staring at strangers in fascination. What were their stories? Who were-

One particularly big man slammed into his shoulder and Blaine spun around into the ground, stumbling as he tried to keep his balance. When Blaine found him feet again he looked around and his blood went cold with panic.

Where was Kurt?

Horrified, Blaine looked through the unfamiliar faces and tried to quicken his steps. Which way had they been going? Why had Kurt chosen to wear that black coat that everyone else seemed to be wearing?

He didn’t realize he was crying until someone gently tapped his shoulder. 

“Are you alright sweetheart?” A middle-aged woman asked gently. 

“I…I don’t know where my boyfriend is,” Blaine mumbled, heart racing. “We were together and now…I don’t know where I am or where Kurt is.”

“Okay,” the woman juggled his briefcase to squeeze his shoulder. “We’ll figure this out. I bet he’s just as worried. Where were you going?”

“I don’t remember,” Blaine choked out, trembling. 

“That’s okay. Do you have a cell phone?” He nodded wildly, reaching into his pocket to grab his cellphone. The woman took it with a warm smile. 

“Ah, there we are. Seven missed calls. Do you want me to talk to him or do you want to?” She asked, thumb hovering over the screen. 

“Can you?” He felt beyond shaken. “I don’t know where we are.”

“Of course,” she led them to a bench, rubbing his back as he sat. 

“Tell him I’m okay,” he blurted and the woman nodded with a warm smile. She kept a hand on his shoulder as she held the phone to her ear. 

“No, I’m sorry my name is Amy Hollan. I thought that Blaine looked rather upset and asked if he was alright,” she sounded bright and happy and the tension leaked from Blaine’s shoulders. “He’s completely fine. We’re on a bench in front of the Walgreens on fifteenth street.”

After a moment she hung up and handed the phone back. He smiled up at her gratefully. “Thank you so much.”

“He was very worried,” Amy sat down next to him. “But he’s on his way.”

Not five minutes later, Kurt sprinted up to them. Blaine launched himself into his boyfriend’s arms, instantly burying his face in Kurt’s shoulder. The moment Kurt’s arms wrapped around him he lost it, sobbing into his neck. 

“Thank you so much,” Kurt rubbed his back, looking at Amy. “He…it’s a lot sometimes.”

“It’s absolutely fine,” Amy stood up. “I’m glad it all worked out. Be safe Blaine.”

"I’m sorry," he whispered in Kurt’s neck. "I just turned around for a minute and you were gone."

"You have no idea how scared I was," Kurt pressed a kiss to his temple. "Let’s go home okay?"

"What about our dinner?" Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt’s and leaned against him as they walked back to the apartment. 

"We’ll just order pizza," Kurt squeezed his hand. 

As relieved as he was that Kurt was by his side again, his stomach still twisted. He was almost twenty years old, he shouldn’t be crying in the street because he was lost. 

"I’m sorry," he mumbled, hating that he felt tears brimming in his eyes. 

"I told you it was okay," Kurt bumped their shoulders together. "I was just worried."

"You shouldn’t have to worry! You shouldn’t have to worry about a boyfriend who cries like a toddler who loses their mom in a grocery store," his shoulders shook. "Why did you even want me to come here? You shouldn’t-" 

"I get to decide what I want and don’t want. We had a plan Blaine. We were going to move to New York and start our lives together. That man…that man tried to take that life away from us. If this what I imagined? No but I am so grateful for it," Kurt stopped and took his hands. "I love you. No matter what happens we always have each other."

Blaine turned to kiss him full on. 

This was his second chance and he was going to enjoy it. 


End file.
